


Warm

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cheek Kisses, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Mirror Sex, not necessarily a Halloween fic but happy Halloween I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Just some short and sweet porn that just happened to be released on Halloween and features our favorite boyos in some costumes.Fic inspired by @mondi_xxx's work on Twitter
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Warm

The air was warm as they shared body heat between the two of them. The pirate captain had his little darling to tease and caress how he wanted. 

Hearing his whimpering in his ear absolutely fueled Erik and he had Eleven right were wanted him. Eleven was locked in his lap with his hands bound by Erik’s purple hip sash and his legs forcibly kept in a spread position, all while in front of the glass mirror.

He did look rather cute in Serena’s Hip Shaker outfit, Erik thought.

“You look so precious right now, y’know that?” Erik cooed as his hands slowly caressed the inside of Eleven’s shaky thighs, “You’re so beautiful like this. The best part? You and I get to see _everything._ ”

Eleven’s cheeks were growing redder by the second. Erik had a way of making him squirm and whimper with just a few words in that certain tone of voice. He dared to moan when Erik was rubbing circles dangerously close to where his dick was.

“You sound so pretty when you moan for me. Does it feel good?” Erik teased.

Eleven could only nod quickly at the statement as his voice was overtaken by weak cries and whimpers. 

“Oh Goddess, you’re trembling like a leaf! Don’t worry _I can warm you up~_ ”

Eleven’s sensitivity heightened when one hand was going under the bra and the other digging down below past the purple knickers between his legs, but neither one of them moved, leaving Eleven starting to crave even more. 

“Erikkk…”

“Hm?”

" _Erik, please…_ ”

“Please what, baby? You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“Erik I-I… I want you… to touch me…”

“Touch you how?” 

"All… over…"

"Well, that I can do~" Erik crooned as started to leave little kisses on his shoulder up to just under his jawline. Eleven couldn’t stop trembling and cried out quietly as Erik then went to bite down gently on his shoulder. He did a few more love bites before looking in the mirror and seeing Eleven’s beet-red face giving him the most pleading eyes he could possibly give. His eyes even looked a little misty, poor thing.

He looked so _needy_.

“Do you really want me that badly?”

“Yes! Fuck, Erik, pleaseeee! _I need you!_ I need you, I need you so much…” Eleven cried with the only ounce of voice that he had. He sounded even more desperate than he looked and it was music to Erik’s ears. The pirate captain smiled deviously and it sent shivers down Eleven’s spine seeing his face over his shoulder and looking straight at him in the mirror. 

Erik was going to milk this moment and his desperation for all its worth.

“How much do you need me, beautiful? Do you want me to kiss you some, or… _do you crave something more?_ ”

Eleven squirmed in his spot, curling his toes, and Erik let him only for a moment before wrapping his arms around his bare waist. He could afford to be soft for a little while, even if it supposedly “ruined” his dominant facade.

"You sound lovely. I love hearing the cute, little noises you make when I touch you all over and I love how good you're being." He whispered in Eleven's ear before kissing his ear, making his squirm just a little and he produced a sweet moan that sent tingles through Erik's body. He wanted to absolutely spoil Eleven to the point that it wrecked him and he knew just the idea.

"I wanna treat you for being so good. How about a little fingering? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Eleven nodded quickly.

"Hmm? I can't hear you, baby. You're gonna have to use your voice."

"E-Erik, please finger me…"

"Aww, is that the best you can do? It almost sounds as though you don't want it." Erik cooed. He wanted to see Eleven absolutely beg for it. Eleven had no issues begging and the safeword 'blue' was there in case it got too much. 

But here, Eleven really wanted to beg. He wanted to play this game with Erik and he knew begging just enough would pull at his heartstrings to get what he so desperately wanted. 

Eleven was giving him those pitiful eyes in the mirror and his face looked of yearning to be touched. His lip quivered as he tried to find the words to plead with for pleasure. 

He was too precious for words. 

" _Erik, please… Please feel inside m-me! I-I need your hands in me, I-I need you to finger me. I'll be good, please let me feel good… I'll be good for you, Erik…_ " Eleven pleaded, seemingly from his soul as his voice cracked in several places. He was so close to breaking already.

Erik figured he had been teased enough; he had been good to him this entire time. He could perhaps indulge him. 

"Very well, my little sabrecub. I'll take good care of you~" Erik sweetly conceded before sliding his hands on his inner thighs, just brushing up against the bump in the fabric. He then laid his hands under the bump before pulling upward, garnering another cracked moan from Eleven. 

"I'm gonna rip these knickers open and give you the deepest fingering in your life. I wanna make you twitch and yell, and when I'm done with you, I wanna see you cum for me. How's that?" Erik tantalized. He was now back into the bastard that he was before. 

Eleven could hear the soft, painful tear of fabric as Erik clawed his way to Eleven’s bare skin. It could be mended but that wasn't important right now. After sliding a finger along the underside of his erection, making Eleven moan several pitches higher, he teased his entrance, making him tremble.

“Not yet, I gotta get prepped up first. Just a minute, handsome,” Erik assured him, giving Eleven a quick kiss on the cheek before reaching over to grab the lube. Eleven watched as Erik coated his fingers with the stuff before feeling his free hand lovingly stroke his side.

“Now we got that taken care of, may I?” Erik asked, waiting for consent.

“Please?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Then Eleven felt his index finger in him and he couldn’t help but twitch in his spot, fighting against his bound wrists. Erik kept him down by having his unoccupied hand keeping his right leg down. Eleven’s panting grew heavier when Erik stuck a second finger inside. It took a few minutes before Erik tapped something in him and Eleven knew he found the right spot. He cried out and squirmed in his spot, now feeling the pleasure of it all. His voice was so broken he could produce needy moans and strangled syllables. 

Erik was absolutely basking in Eleven’s reactions in the mirror, seeing his red face and his intimate looks were enough to fuel him into next year. Hearing his wanton moans provided a special treat of their own. He felt Eleven writhing against his body and seeing him so close to breaking already led Erik to crave even more of him. 

Eleven couldn’t even describe how much he wanted this, his brain fading faster into pudding before he could stop it. The one thing he had just enough willpower to think was how good Erik’s fingers felt in him. He had wanted this for long, basically begging him to do him in like this. He was finally getting his wish.

Eleven’s dick strained against the purple knickers and started to weep precum on his stomach. He was so sensitive that he almost had to say the safe word to get a breather, but it seemed that Erik knew exactly when to take it easy so he never needed to say it. Combined with the fingering, feeling Erik love-biting his shoulder was making the climax come so much faster. The remnants of his brain were filled with nothing but pleasure and it was so strong, it seeped in his veins and nerves. He was in a state of euphoria that he almost never wanted to leave.

He even wanted to hold off on climaxing just to experience it just a little more, but alas, the climax was climbing faster by the minute. 

“You’re so… pretty… like this…” Erik said between breaths. He was bound and determined to make sure that Eleven had the best orgasm in a long while. He knew Eleven was close, judging from the way he tensed up and his face going completely red up to his ears. 

“E-Erik…!”

“You’re close, ain’t ya?”

“I-I… I’m…!”

“See if you can hold on a little longer.”

Erik was absolutely going to wreck him and Eleven was all for it. He gasped loudly as his body was so sensitive it almost felt numb. He pulled against the purple sash even harder, wanting to touch Erik so badly but to no avail. Erik reached his free hand down to around his erect dick, pumping it just enough that Eleven almost yelled. Erik knew he was close but damn. His erection was still weeping even more precum and so Erik used that as lube to slide up and down. Eleven tensed up in his spot as Erik did him in so more, spoiling him. It felt so good Eleven almost felt tempted to cry but that didn’t stop the tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Something the matter?”

“ _Fuck, Erik…_ ”

“You’re that riled up? Goodness, I didn’t know you wanted it this badly.”

“Please… _please let me cum…_ ”

The little tears in his eyes and his needy, broken voice were enough to Erik. He figured that Eleven had enough and so he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Can you cum for me, handsome?”

“C-Can I?”

“Mmhmm, I wanna see your face when you do~”

Erik’s hands finished up the job as Eleven gasped and threw his head back before coming back into view in the mirror just as the familiar white substance leaked onto his stomach and stained the knickers he was wearing as if they weren’t already ruined. Eleven’s voice sounded hoarse as he panted heavily, leaning up against Erik’s chest.

He felt the pirate captain’s arms wrap around him again for comfort and Erik’s lips on his cheek, wiping any falling tears with his kisses. Erik held him tight as Eleven’s clarity started to come back into focus. His face was still a little red but at least he was calming down.

“You okay, handsome?” Erik whispered, holding him close. Eleven nodded weakly and Erik went to undo the sash on Eleven’s wrists before holding him for a few more minutes. He knew how cuddly Eleven got after sex so he wanted to indulge him as much as he could. Their voices spent, they spoke in sweet whispers. 

“Was it good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, I got a little worried a few times, but if you’re okay, then I’m okay.”

“You were good, Erik. Even as a dom, you’re so sweet.” Eleven smiled at him, making Erik’s face color a little. Eleven’s smiles were one of the most disarming things ever but he felt so blessed when he saw them. 

They sat there for a few more minutes as Erik continued to provide loving little kisses and strokes of his hands once the lube dried. Eleven giggled quietly at the attention he was receiving and Erik loved that sound. 

“You’re so cute!” Erik couldn’t help but say after seeing Eleven’s pleasant face in the mirror. He is cute and Erik fully believed that.

A thought came to Eleven. What about Erik? He was so concerned with his needs that Erik practically neglected his own.

“Erik, wait, what about you?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“No, that’s not fine, and it’s not fair! Let me take care of you as you did me! Please?”

No matter how long Erik had known him, he really couldn’t fight those puppy-eyes of his, not when he was so adamant that he took care of Erik the same way he did him. Erik finally relented so Eleven turned himself around so that he was facing him and snuck his hand under Erik’s tunic and undid the laces, feeling Erik’s tight erection straining against his pants. Erik’s face shifted the more vulnerable he became as Eleven got on his stomach with his head under the tunic. Erik almost yelped at feeling Eleven’s mouth on his weeping dick, watching his head go up and down under the fabric. The dom was now the one under control as he twitched and shook above him. Erik’s voice was producing quiet moans left and right until a deeper guttural moan ripped through his throat faster than he could catch it. His climax came right after it and before he could stop himself, Erik came into Eleven’s mouth, almost crying out. 

Erik was unsure if Eleven’s face was ruined but when Eleven revealed his face from between his legs and licked his lips, Erik’s face immediately went dark as he was now aware of the fact that Eleven just swallowed all of it whole. 

“Feel better now?” Eleven asked sweetly like he didn’t just perform a blowjob and sucked up the rest of Erik’s seed. Erik’s voice almost alluded him before he hastily said a quick reply, confirming that he was. Eleven had to laugh at Erik’s shocked expression; it was too cute for words. Erik softened before laughing a little with him.

The two relaxed for a few moments before Erik asked if Eleven needed help walking to the bath to get cleaned up.

“That might be nice if you would.”

So Erik scrambled to get up before gingerly carrying Eleven to the bathroom for some quality bathtime, sneaking a few kisses as he did.


End file.
